Anguis Bane
' Angus Bane' (アンガスベイン Angasu Bein) is the identical twin brother of Lyon Bane, and the younger sibling. He is classified by the government as a Dark Mage, and often is at odds with his brother, Lyon, leading them to battle on more than one occasion. Due to the magic he excels at, he is known by the moniker Eternal Serpent (限りない蛇 Kagihebi). Appearance At some point in his life, Anguis resembled his brother to a fault, bearing the appearance of an adult male of an average height and a lean but noticeably muscular physique, with contracted muscles that provide deadly impact when contact is made. His silver hair was tied into a ponytail. Anguis' outfit was a basic shirt with a raised collar, pants, and sandals. After numerous experiments on his own body, his appearance drastically changed. He now has golden irises with slitted pupils and purple markings around his eyes and his hair is also now shoulder-length instead of kept in a ponytail. His body is entirely covering in snake-like scales. He now wears a wine-colored cloak with two bright red, white and yellow markings similar to eyes on the hood. He has also grown a snake tail which comes out from the back of the cloak, which is becomes the end of his body when he reveals a new form, a bipedal serpentine body, similar to that of a nāga, with added leg. Even this, however, seems to be masking what is now his true form, a white snake with arms. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Poison Master: Anguis, being snake-like, specializes in poisons that he often develops on his own, as well as natural poisons his body produces. Each poison has a different effect, and isn't necessarily lethal. *'Dragon Slaying Poison:' A poison that quickly spreads from the moment of injection, it causes a feeling similar to "transportation", fooling the brain and sending the necessary signals down to the body. Thus, this renders a Dragon Slayer incapacitated due to their aversion to transportation. Magical Abilities Expert Magician: Anguis possesses great talent for certain brands of magic, and it is his goal to master as many magics as he can. Anguis has a talent for analyzing magic and dispersing some. While he can use others, he specializes in Snake Magic. Snake Magic (蛇の魔法 Hebi no Mahō): Snake Magic is Anguis' specialty area, and, for all intents and purposes, his signature magic. This magic has been one of the many that habe been researched by him, due to it's influence on animals, and his very fascination with snakes have led to numerous experiments on himself, augmented with this magic, that have made him become inhuman. As a user of Snake Magic, Anguis is able to summon snakes and control them as well as natural snakes to do his bidding. Snakes created by Anguis' Snake Magic are more powerful than snakes found in the wild, and can be used to provide a decent defence for Anguis when he needs it, as well as bind opponents with their muscular bodies.